


Candy

by N0ble0ak



Category: Soul Sacrifice (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0ble0ak/pseuds/N0ble0ak





	Candy

Simlia sighed and rolled her eyes. “It's just candy it’s not poisonous.” Librom narrowed his eyes and squinted hard at the candy sitting in his palm. “That wasn’t my concern.” He muttered, picking up the candy and twirling the ends of the shiny wrapper between his thumb and index finger. “Do you not trust me, Spot? I promise it’s ordinary candy. It won’t make you hallucinate.” “That was my concern.” Upon hearing this Similia began to giggle. “Good to know I can still keep you on your toes.” 

The candy tasted like green apples.


End file.
